


One Rainy Night

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking with the boys, Hongjoong wakes up naked in a hotel room. Did he sleep with one of the group? If so, who?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	One Rainy Night

Ugh…

Hongjoong opened one bleary eye. Something familiar was in his line of sight but it took a moment for recognition to set in. It was a bottle of water and a bottle of Tylenol. What was beyond it however was entirely unfamiliar. He had never seen that lamp before. He was used to waking up in unfamiliar places. He had woken up in countless hotels but something was whispering to him that something was wrong. His body felt… strange. 

His sleepy brain slowly began to filter information. The first thing it told him was that he was naked. He didn’t normally sleep naked, in fact he never did. Then he saw the table littered with an intimidatingly large number of empty soju bottles. If he had that much alcohol on his own he would be dead. He cast his eyes around and then he realized he heard the shower running. He hadn’t been alone and they were still here. His heart hammered in his chest. What the actual fuck had he done last night? Had he  _ slept _ with someone? 

Hongjoong shot up and tried to wrack his brain, trying to remember what happened the night before. 

The barest of memories reached out to him through a heavy fog. He remembered they had gone out drinking, all 8 of them and a few staff members to keep them in line. Why hadn’t they kept him in line? Unless… oh dear god. Please tell him he hadn’t slept with one of the group members. He looked over at the open shower door and slipped from the bed. Immediately his head pulsed and began to pound. He reached over for the Tylenol and downed a few tablets before he stalked back over to the bathroom and barely peeked around the edge of the door frame.

He could only see a person shape through the curtain of the shower. He couldn’t see any detail at all, he honestly couldn’t tell whether it was a man or a woman. Considering the lives they led, unless it was a staff member (which he couldn’t really rule out), then - then… Oh god what had he done? 

He could just end the torture by walking over and opening the shower curtain or saying something, he was mustering his courage when his phone went off. He ran over and grabbed his pants and pulled his phone out, wrestling with the denim and the device, dropping the phone on the bed and watching it bounce off the other side and onto the floor. He scrabbled after it and finally managed to get it up to his head. The screen read, Song Mingi. “Hello? Hello?” 

Shit, he hung up. 

Well that eliminated one person. That was when he noticed the time, shit. Shit. Shit. He was supposed to be at the office over an hour ago. That was probably why Mingi was calling him. He wrestled his pants on, falling over onto the bed face first as he struggled to get them on. Finally, he managed to get them up and zipped before locating his shirt on the floor with his underwear. He stuffed his shorts in his pocket. 

The person in the bathroom called out. He couldn’t quite make out their voice from the distortion of the shower and echo of the bathroom. “Uh, I’m late. IhavetogoI’lltalktoyoulater.” 

In more than a little bit of a panic, he gathered up the rest of his thing and put on his boots before running out of the door. He kept things at the office because he often slept there and the first thing he did was grab some clothes and take a shower before running down to get to work. Mingi had fallen asleep on the couch, what the hell was wrong with him? He swore to god he was never going to touch a drop of alcohol ever again. He wasn’t even going to pass a bottle to someone else.

“Mingi!” He slapped his leg.

Mingi opened his eyes with a frown before he saw who it was, “There you are! Where were you? I was getting worried, I tried to call you…”

“I slept in, sorry.” If it had been anyone else, they would have noticed how dodgy he was being, the way he wasn’t meeting Mingi’s eye. “I’m here now, we should get to work.” 

“Yeah okay… What happened to you last night?” 

Immediately he stiffened, “Happened?” 

“You were really drunk, okay we were all drunk but you, Wooyoung, and San were  _ so _ drunk. I’ve never seen you guys that drunk. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, you three were gone and Seonghwa went to look for you. I didn’t see any of you again before they sent us home.” Two of the staff members also went missing, he had assumed that they had gone to wrangle the missing members. 

“I-... Let’s just work now.” Hongjoong turned around and looked for his notebook with Mingi’s eyes boring into his back. 

“Hyung… are you okay?” 

Oh great, Mingi noticed he wasn’t quite right today. He took a deep breath and tried his best to shake it off. He turned and offered him a smile, “I’m fine really, just a bit hungover.” 

“Oh! Let’s go cure your hangover and then we can work.” Mingi hopped up and patted his stomach, “It’s lunchtime anyway.” 

Hongjoong winced as he looked at his phone again. Saying it was lunchtime was being generous, it was after 2pm but to be honest, he thought that getting some hangover soup would probably be the best thing for him. With a sigh, he shagged a hand through his hair and said, “Okay, let’s go.” 

Pollack soup really hit the spot and it did wonders for his throbbing head. Mingi chattered on about a million things, which was a relief. He didn’t know the turmoil going on in Hongjoong’s head. At least now that head had stopped pounding and his stomach was sated. 

“Here’s where you guys went.” Two hands planted on Hongjoong’s shoulders and he jumped nearly a foot. He didn’t have time to recover though, he felt himself shoved over in the booth as Wooyoung shoved in beside him. 

“I want to sit next to Hyung.”

“Why?” Wooyoung threw his arms around Hongjoong as San sulked. 

“Move over Mingi.” San pulled a face at Wooyoung and when Mingi didn’t move immediately, he climbed over the back of the booth and settled in. 

“Last night was wild!” Wooyoung exclaimed as he reached over and got himself a bowl of soup. 

“Hey leave me some!” San whacked Wooyoung’s hand with a spoon as he tried to take the last of the soup. Wooyoung yanked his hands back and gave his compatriot a dirty look for hitting him. 

“Hyung, he hit me!” 

“I’m about to hit you too, let San have some soup.” The last thing he needed were Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum acting up. Then something occurred to him, it might have been one of them he had spent the night with. Oh god. 

Wooyoung pouted, “After all we’ve been to each other?” 

That got Hongjoong’s hackles up, “What we’ve been to one another?” His voice came out in a squeak.

Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak and Hongjoong slapped his hand over his mouth. Wooyoung stared wide eyed back at his leader in confusion.

“No, no! Just eat your soup. I don’t want to hear anything from either of you, just sit there quietly and eat your soup.” Slowly he lowered his hand from Woo’s mouth who immediately leaned away.

“What’s wrong with you today? Are you still hung over and what, you got really wild last night. I’ve never seen you that drunk before, it was great.” Woo beamed and jumped away as Hongjoong reached for him.

“You were just as drunk,” said Mingi. “You both were completely wasted.” 

San looked abashed and decided to eat his soup in silence. 

“I was sober enough to get a cab!” Woo managed. 

Oh thank god, Woo got a cab back last night. That marked him off the list. So, two down and six to go, if you didn’t count the staff which might or might not have warmed his bed the night before. 

Now did he dare to admit that he didn’t have a clue what happened the night before to people who would never, ever let him forget it and probably talk all about it on the next VLive? Woo was sober enough to remember what he did. “How did you get home San?” 

San looked surprised, “You don’t remember?” 

Shit! SHIT FOR ALL THE REASONS!

Now what did he say? “Pieces of it are a bit foggy.” 

He didn’t want to admit that his memory was less than crystal clear but it shouldn’t be as bad as if he said he didn’t remember it at all. 

“I would have thought you would have remembered  _ that _ .”

“ _ That _ ?” Woo asked as he leaned forward suddenly riveted by whatever it was that San was talking about. 

“Hongjoong knows what I’m talking about, don’t you?” San lowered his spoon to his bowl and looked intently back at Hongjoong. 

SHIT! Oh Christ, was it San? Was it San he spent the night with? There were a hundred thousand thoughts all vying for space in his head but it was more of a scream. Better to admit he didn’t remember what  _ it _ was or just pretend he did? 

It wasn’t like he could flat out ask him, ‘ _ Sorry did we fuck last night _ ?’ 

With a weary sigh he took a drink from his glass and looked back up to San and shook his head. 

San all of the sudden looked delighted, “Great! If you don’t remember then I don’t want to tell you. We don’t need to ever speak of it ever again.” 

Did that mean it was a San and he didn’t want to remember it? He was vaguely insulted, though he should be happy that it was San who was capable of keeping his own counsel and not Woo who wasn’t. 

“Oh come on, tell us!” Woo bounced in his seat and whined at San.

San shook his head and took a bite of his soup. 

“ _ San! _ ” he whined again. 

“You’re going to harass me until the day I die aren’t you?” San asked. 

“You’ve got the right of it and the left of it and every minute until the day we both die.” Woo said with a mischievous light in his eyes. 

Hongjoong watched in dawning horror as he realized that San was about to spill the beans over what had happened the night before. 

“Oh fine, I puked on Hongjoong’s boots.” 

Just as San started to speak, Hongjoong screamed, “NO! NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!” 

“I thought you’d think it was funnier than I do.” San said with an expression of mild confusion. 

Woo started laughing and clapping his hands. 

“I was just trying to save you the embarrassment…” Hong said weakly. 

“That’s so gross.” Mingi added while giggling. “What did Hongjoong do?” 

San smirked, “He squealed and ran off into the rain. Seonghwa and Bomi ran off after him, I don’t know what happened after that.” 

That was right, it was raining. If Bomi ran after him, then it was possible that it was her that he spent the night with. But as much as he wanted to convince himself of the possibility, he knew that was a man’s voice heard in the shower this morning. That left…

Maybe. 

Who knew what happened after he ran off? Why had he gotten so drunk? He was paying for it now. What he needed to do now was talk to Seonghwa. How the hell did he ask him what happened? If it was Seonghwa he had been with then how would he react? But if nothing had happened between them then maybe he could get to the bottom of this whole nightmare. He got up and crawled over Woo without giving him the chance to move, hitting him in the face with his ass. Woo yelped in indignation and flailed helplessly as he tried to get Hong’s ass out of his face. 

“Where are you going?” Mingi asked. 

“I’m gonna go pay the bill.” 

All three men who remained at the table cheered in delight. 

Hongjoong paid the bill and hurried out onto the street. The temptation was to head back to the company and just bury himself in work until Yunho told him that he had to come home for the night. Then perhaps he could run away to Tahiti or New Zealand or somewhere else equally far away where he could change his name and get a job playing songs on the beach for the tourists. 

He stared down at his phone and thumbed it on and then off and then on and then off and finally on again. He didn’t go into the group chat, he just messaged Hwa directly, “Are you home?” 

He started back to the company and stopped at 7-11 downstairs. He checked his phone again and there was still no answer. Dammit Hwa…

After buying a drink he went up to the office and tried to work. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get his brain to focus on anything but the image of laying in bed with Seonghwa. Of all of the guys it could have been with, Seonghwa and Yunho were the least horrifying. All of the rest of the guys, he felt more parental toward. Seonghwa and Yunho were more like brothers than his children. Why did he keep picturing it? Was it memories? No matter how he tried, he couldn’t pull up any memories of it at all. 

No, that wasn’t true there was the vaguest memories of silken lips running down over the side of his neck. The feeling of teeth and a tongue nibbling at his ear, tongue tugging at his earring. He remembered the heat and the lips continued down over his bare chest and stomach, pure white hot sensation unlike anything he had ever known. Was that Seonghwa? Even worse, was it a stranger? Was that worse? God, he didn’t even know. 

The buzzing of his phone jolted him from his fraught memories. He looked down and saw Seonghwa’s message telling him that he was home and then asking if he was going to come home tonight. 

Should he go home? 

He couldn’t run away from it forever. It wasn’t as if he was actually working or anything. Hongjoong drummed his fingers on the desk a few times before he typed out that he was on his way back home. 

“What? Really?” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to type something snippy but the memory of smooth skin under his own lips, the taste of salt and sweat flickered through his mind. It jolted him through to his core as he just stared at his phone. Jesus. 

Without giving it any thought, he typed, “Really.” 

The trip home was one of the longest trips he had ever taken, it made the flight to Los Angeles seem like a quick jaunt. He had been excited when they went to L.A. but he was just tied up in knots now. What was worse was that he couldn’t shake the small amount of memories that were plaguing him. It was so easy to picture that smooth skin and those soft lips as belonging to Park Seonghwa. What did it mean if it was? Where did that leave them? Where did he want it to take them? 

Dammit, he didn’t want to imagine, he wanted to remember. According to Ming, it had been Woo, San, and himself who had been the drunkest but Seonghwa had been drinking too but was he drunk enough to forget? He had the distinct feeling he was the only one who was drunk enough for that. Both San and Woo remembered their drunken antics and worse, they remembered his. 

When he walked in, it sounded like the whole family was home and having a good time. He could hear Woo and Mingi’s voice raised above the din. In fact, their raised voices were most of the din. He followed the roar toward the living room where he saw the frequent scene of chaos that often reigned. Oddly enough, it was only Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung who were acting up. Yeosang, San and Jongho were playing a game together and Seonghwa was watching a drama with his headphones on. 

The very person he wanted to talk to was wholly absorbed in what he was watching and hadn’t so much as lifted his head. 

Now that he was there in front of him, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to interrupt his show. He was obviously enthralled, of course he always was. “I’m home!” 

Yeosang peered up from his computer screen and raised a hand, the other two weren’t in a position to see him. Yunho looked up from the headlock he was holding Mingi in and smiled, Wooyoung turned and waved. “Help!” was all that Mingi had to offer… rightly so. 

Hongjoong shook his head and decided to go to his room. Seonghwa would come to the room sooner or later. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Seonghwa felt like whenever he didn’t come home from work for days at a time, that anxiousness. 

It took him awhile but he managed to occupy himself while he waited. It was nearly three hours before Seonghwa walked into their shared room. He looked a little surprised to see him there, “I didn’t know you were home.” 

Hongjoong scrambled off of his bed and over to his roommate. Now that he was here he wasn’t sure what to say. He wrung his hands together as Hwa looked back at him expectantly, “Are you okay?” 

“I- I don’t, no I’m fine I just- Do you know what happened last night?” 

For what seemed an eternity, Seonghwa didn’t say anything, he just looked back at him. Finally he spoke, “Of course I do. I guess the question is, do you?”

If there was anyone he could trust to not say anything to the others about his lack of memory it was Seonghwa but this whole situation was different, especially if they had slept together, if Seonghwa was the man in his fuzzy and fractured memories. He took a deep breath and shook his head, “No, I don’t.” 

Seonghwa looked skeptical, “Nothing at all?” 

“Not nothing, I just remember bits and pieces but nothing concrete.”

“Well if you don’t remember then it didn’t mean as much to you as it did to me and it should probably just stay forgotten. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Seonghwa left Hongjoong just gaping after him as he gathered his things and headed off for the bathroom to take a shower. 

So it had been Seonghwa after all but there was something that he said that bothered him. He couldn’t shake it as he sat on the edge of his bed staring at the closed bedroom door. ‘ _ It didn’t mean as much to you as it did to me _ ’. What did it mean to Seonghwa? It wasn’t as if he had given him a lot of hints. The only hints he had were his own memories and they were sparse at best. He ran his hands through his hair, no matter what happened from this point, nothing would ever be quite the same. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn’t just forget it, he couldn’t just let it lie and pretend it never happened, though part of him wished he had remained blind but now that he had seen a glimpse, he couldn’t just let it go. 

That left him with that question that Seonghwa left him with, what did it mean to him? It was hard to say when he had so many holes in his memory but he did know that he had never felt pleasure like that before. So how did he feel about Hwa? That was a good question. He was one of his best friends, he was his rock, he could always rely on him to be there for him. He was sure he couldn’t do what he did without him but how did he feel about him as a man? He admired him, he always had. His physical beauty was undeniable. He had never known he was attracted to men before but it seemed that something changed last night or maybe it hadn’t? Maybe he had always been attracted to him. Maybe that was why he was uncomfortable with physicality between them? 

The door opened and Seonghwa wandered in and walked over to his bed and began to get ready to climb into it. 

“Seonghwa…” Hongjoong got up and walked over to him. Looking slightly annoyed, Hwa turned around.

“Tell me what happened.” 

“Telling you won’t help, it won’t be more than me telling you. Besides, I don’t think you really want to know. Do you? Do you really?” 

Hong paused for a moment and thought of all of the things he had been thinking for the last hour, over the whole day of terror and confusion, “Yes.” 

“I can’t make you remember but there’s one thing I can think of that might jog your memory.” Without any further words, Seonghwa leaned in and kissed Hongjoong. At first it was a mere brush of the lips but slowly it built, growing in intensity. Strangely, it wasn’t the kiss that jogged his memory, it was Seonghwa’s scent. The smell of his shampoo, the clean smell of his skin, it hadn’t been Seonghwa who had come onto him, it had been all his own doing. 

He remembered running off into the rain and for some reason, he didn’t want to be caught. He wasn’t sure as to his reasoning but he remembered running and hiding. Seonghwa found him and he managed to wrangle him back to the hotel. By the time he got him back, the crew had taken the rest of the members back home. Since he was worried Hongjoong might escape again, all Hwa could think of was getting a room at the hotel. Which he did. 

Seonghwa changed out of his wet clothes and then did the same for Hongjoong, they continued their drinking. Then he remembered laying on the bed, staring up into Seonghwa’s beautiful eyes, feeling his warm hands moving over him as he dried him off, then he leaned up and kissed him. Hwa had pulled away and muttered something about kissing him when he was sober but he had merely kissed him again. Again, Seonghwa pulled away. He wasn’t sober himself but he was more sober and he knew that there was no way that Hongjoong would behave like this if he were sober, he had to be the responsible one… or he could try. 

Hongjoong’s lips found his bare chest and dragged down over his smooth skin. Jesus there was only so much he could take. If he hadn’t already taken his clothes off, he would have just walked out but if he stayed, he would do something he shouldn’t. It took supreme effort but he pulled away, put his wet clothes back on and went home. 

When Seonghwa drew away from their kiss, Hong looked a good deal more enlightened than he had before. 

“So… we didn’t  _ do _ anything?”

They had kissed, rather a lot but he knew what Hongjoong was talking about. “We did not.” 

“But I wanted to… what happened this morning?” 

“You don’t remember that either?” 

Hongjoong shook his head, “I just remember waking up and you were in the shower and I was naked in bed.” 

“I didn’t molest you while you were sleeping, I came back to check on you and you…” Seonghwa gave a disgusted look, “You threw up all over me. So I took a shower.” 

“Oh.” Hongjoong winced, “Sorry.” 

“You were drunk, it happens. I just wish it had happened to someone else.” 

There it was. 

The memory, the whole truth of it. Now that it was in his mind, he found not only did he want to the night before, he still wanted to. He leaned back in and kissed Seonghwa who, in shock, didn't respond immediately. When he did there was something almost desperate in his kiss. He had wanted this for such a long time and to be teased with it when he was at his weakest had been torture at best. Now neither of them were drunk. They both had all of their faculties and Hongjoong was kissing him. 

In a reversed version of the night before, this time Hongjoong was the one who was peeling off Seonghwa’s clothes as well as his own. They fell together onto Seonghwa’s bed. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Hwa asked breathlessly between kisses. 

Hongjoong raised his hand to Seonghwa’s cheek, how long had he suffered in silence? How long had he wanted without ever saying a word. Everything fell into place and he understood it all now. “I want this … I want you.” 

All of the air was knocked out of Seonghwa’s lungs and he gasped, staring into Hongjoong’s beautiful face. For the first time, he relaxed and let himself surrender to what was happening between them. He pulled away and Hong looked at him questioningly but smiled as he watched Hwa lock the bedroom door. 

Hwa wished tonight they could have the hotel room again. He hated the fact that the house was full but he couldn’t say no, not tonight. Hongjoong held his hand out to him and he walked forward and took it, sliding back down onto the bed with him. 

Their lips came together in heated concert, Seonghwa revelled in doing everything he had wanted to do the night before. His kisses trailed down from Hong’s lips, down over his jaw, down his neck. He felt his body arch up against him as it had the night before but this time he felt no guilt, no need to hold himself back. Freed from restraint, he gave himself body and soul over to the heat and the promise that built between them. 

A tiny sound of pleasure fell from Hongjoong’s lips. It surprised him, he had never had time for relationships or even sex. Before the group it was all work while pretending to go to school. After the group, it was just all work. He found himself utterly swept away as warm hands caressed over his skin. They work each other’s clothes off until they lay side by side, skin to skin. Their naked cocks pressed against each other. 

Seonghwa seemed far more confident as his lips moved ever lower, grazing over the smooth musculature of Hongjoong’s chest, the flat planes of his belly, over his ribs, his tongue snaking out to trace over his hip bones which made his stomach tighten and cock jump. Seonghwa peeked up and grinned before flicking his tongue against the glistening tip of Hongjoong’s prick. Hong’s breath caught and he reached out, fingers dragging through Seonghwa’s dark hair. 

Hungry for the taste of him, Hwa didn’t hesitate even for a moment as he opened his mouth to him, hot lips gliding down over his turgid length. 

Oh god, the heat, the feeling of Seonghwa’s tongue… he had never known pleasure like it before in his life. It was all he could do to keep from crying out, he bit his bottom lip between his teeth. It wasn’t enough so he covered his mouth and bit the heel of his hand. He raised his hips in small thrusts, meeting each bob of Seonghwa’s head. He raced for the pinnacle, a sheen of sweat broke out on his skin, his balls tightened, his cock swelled. Trying to warn Hwa, he tapped frantically against his shoulder and arm. 

Seonghwa already knew, he pressed forward, pushing Hongjoong’s cock to the back of his throat. The first spurt of cum shot over his tongue, he swallowed and kept swallowing each and every drop. Seonghwa licked his lips and smiled. Hongjoong just stared back at him in wonder, finally reaching to brush the backs of his fingers over his smooth cheek. 

Now that the frenzied haze of desire had rolled back slightly, he looked at Hwa, really looked at him. He was an unspeakably beautiful man, even now when he looked more than a little shy and unsure of himself. Hongjoong sat up and caught Seonghwa’s lips in a tender kiss.

Hwa gasped into that kiss, clinging to Hongjoong desperately. 

Hongjoong let himself enjoy the taste, the feeling of Seonghwa’s lips before he kissed down over his throat, over his collar bone. He dragged his lips over his chest, stopping to ply his nipples with attention, feeling them tighten against his lips before continuing his travel down over his stomach. He wasn’t as skilled as Hwa and he had to admit he was a little nervous, he had never pleasured a man before and had only the example of minutes before to guide him. Nervously, he licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa’s long, thick prick. 

Seonghwa watched, holding his breath. Part of him didn’t believe that Hong could do it but that was shattered moments later as he bent down and wrapped his beautiful lips around the thick head. He was awkward, a bit unsure in his motions but it was still ecstasy to Seonghwa. He turned his face into the mattress and suppressed a groan. It was everything he had ever imagined. 

Hongjoong bobbed his head up and down, fucking his own face with Seonghwa’s cock. It was one of the most beautiful things Hwa had ever seen and it was rapidly pushing him toward that precarious edge. His fingers fisted in the sheets and he writhed beneath the delicious onslaught. “I- I’m gonna…” It was all he managed to breathily choke out before he began to cum.

The first wave took Hongjoong by surprise, he pulled back only to be struck across the cheek and lips with the second and third wave. Quickly he leaned back in to catch and swallow the remaining seed. 

Seonghwa gave a little smile as he saw his cum painted on Hongjoong’s cheek. He leaned forward and lapped it delicately up before sealing his lips in a sensuous kiss. They lay together, simply enjoying each other until the fatigue of the day began to reach its demanding fingers for Hongjoong, “I’m sleepy.” 

Seonghwa smiled and kissed his slightly pouting lips. He could sleep anywhere and when sleep came for him, he was helpless to resist its siren’s call. As much as he wanted to share his tiny bed, it was probably for the best that Hongjoong go back to his own bed. It took some coaxing but once he was tucked in, Seonghwa stood over him watching him sleep for a little while. He wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring but for now, now he was happy. 

He walked over and unlocked the door before crawling into his own bed and letting blissful dreams claim him.


End file.
